


Movie Nights And Sexy Times

by Anonymous



Series: JatP RPF NSFW (take two) [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag This, I Blame Tumblr, Jeremy's Here But He's Oblivious, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, SOFT GAYS, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Owen, hot smex, im going to hell, posessive owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charlie starts to get a little horny during movie night but Jeremy's there so Owen has to bide his time before he can pounce on him.orI'm finally reposting my shit again. Requests are open like always. uhhh... yeah.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: JatP RPF NSFW (take two) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022397
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34
Collections: anonymous





	Movie Nights And Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm officially baaaack! I'm not too sure which other one shots I'm going to be reposting yet so feel free to request new stuff down in the comments. Tysm to anyone from Tumblr who said they were sad about me deleting my stuff, y'all gave me the push i needed to get back into writing.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ K

Owen settled himself into the couch between Charlie and Jeremy, letting Charlie throw his arm over his shoulders against the back of the couch. Filming had been wrapped for months, but after Netflix finally released the show they had constant back to back zoom interviews. Despite everything being online, putting up their appearances has been getting exhausting... Which was why Charlie had suggested a movie night in the first place, a way for the three of them to cool down from everything going on in the world. Seeing Jeremy again in person again reminded Owen of how much he missed being around other people. Charlie was great though - scratch that - his and Charlie’s sudden blossoming relationship was fucking amazing.

To Owen, the earlier stages of his sudden relationship with Charlie should be filed into the  _ friends with benefits _ category. It was a side effect from them being roommates all throughout filming, one night Owen woke up without his shirt on and Charlie in his bed. The entire aspect of being in a relationship with another man had been new to both of them. They spent the first few weeks of their relationship trying to figure out what they were to themselves and each other before actually starting to fuck. When they  _ did _ start fucking it was the best thing that ever happened to either of them. While Charlie instantly wanted to tell their castmates about their relationship Owen was more hesitant. He knew everyone would be supportive of them, they always were, he was uncertain about how… constant their little fuckbuddy arrangement would be in a month or two. He didn’t want to risk a bad breakup messing with their flow while they film. So, when they invited Jeremy over Charlie had agreed to tone down the PDA… even if he did manage to sneak a kiss or two from Owen whenever Jeremy’s back was facing them.

Later in the evening, when the three of them had finally started to settle down, they found themselves on the couch flicking through Netflix trying to find something to watch. Jeremy was leaning away from them, a lap blanket strewn over him. His legs were pulled into his chest and his eyes were trained on the television screen as he lazily flicked through Netflix trying to find something to watch. Owen did his best to ignore how close he and Charlie were sitting together, that he could literally feel the heat rolling off of Charlie in waves. While Jeremy settled for using his own blanket Charlie had commandeered a larger quilt for him and Owen to share. At the time Owen thought it was an okay gesture… but in all honesty he should’ve known there was an ulterior motive to Charlie’s sudden koala-like behavior.

When they finally decided to watch a Netflix original Lifetime-styled rom com movie Charlie settled, resting an arm against the back of the couch. On instinct Owen leaned into him more, resting his head against the warmth of his chest. Charlie leaned down to place a kiss at the top of Owen’s head, Owen stole a glance at Jeremy to see if he noticed it but their friend was fully engrossed in the movie. Under the blanket Charlie spread his hand over Owen’s thigh and lightly massaged it with the meat of his palm, lightly nipping at his earlobe.

The second it was evident Jeremy was no longer looking at them he felt Charlie shift, turning so he had a better reach. Both of their arms were stuck under the blanket, so Jeremy couldn’t see what Charlie was doing but that didn’t stop Owen from tensing slightly. "Relax babe," Charlie whispered when Owen let out a whimper when his fingers tugged at the fabric that ran against his dick. Owen’s eyes flitted to Jeremy, worried he noticed the change in their behavior but he was blissfully unaware of the sudden hitch in Owen’s breath. With his left hand in Owen’s hair Charlie started to tug at it lightly, pressing kisses up and down the side of his neck. 

Owen stole a look at Jeremy, but their friend seemed to be focused on the movie, grabbing an occasional handful of popcorn or candy. Charlie's fingers started to twist and pull at his hair, and blush rose in his cheeks in response. Owen turned his head to tell Charlie to stop, but he had his damn puppy dog eyes activated. With his left hand occupied with Owen’s hair, Charlie used his right - the one underneath the blanket - to start massaging Owen’s thigh, urging him to relax. "Don't," Owen managed to say, letting a little bit of what Charlie dubbed his  _ bedroom voice _ seep into the word. Charlie grinned mischievously but inevitably listened… for the most part. The weight of Charlie's hand lifted from his thigh and Owen couldn't help but want it back immediately. 

He couldn't say or do anything though, not with Jeremy sitting  _ right there _ next to them. Charlie shifted again, this time resorting to holding Owen’s hand instead of teasing him. Instead of playing with his hair, Charlie let his fingers hang innocently off Owen’s shoulder. Owen had to bite back a moan of pleasure threatening to escape from the back of his throat. Charlie’s fingers had lightly brushed over his now-sensitive nipples. Charlie pressed a kiss against Owen’s neck. He sucked at the skin for a few short seconds before all of a sudden pulling away from.

"You guys okay?" Jeremy asked, head suddenly turned in their direction. Owen frowned slightly, Charlie was facing away from him. The bastard was acting like he  _ wasn't  _ just trying to turn him on in the same room as their friend. "Owen?" Jer asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Owen swallowed thickly and tried to tone down how red his neck had gotten. Between Charlie’s teasing and the anxiety of them getting caught, Owen had missed half the movie. Swallowing thickly again he nodded in response.

"Fine," Owen said, ignoring how breathless his voice was. He shot a glare in Charlie’s direction, but he was scrolling through socials on his phone not even paying attention to their conversation. "I'm fine," Owen repeated, this time with more conviction. He almost managed to believe himself, but luckily Jeremy didn’t seem to question it. Charlie tossed his phone back onto the table with a sigh.

"Sorry, I think he just… got distracted," Charlie said as he sat up, acting all innocent. His arm was stretched across the couch again, his hand patting Owen’s shoulder. He wanted to glare back at him but Charlie shifted the fabric of his t-shirt and he ended up biting back a growl instead. Owen glared at him in a silent warning, judging by the smirk on his face Charlie knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. Owen narrowed his eyes slightly, but under the blanket Charlie started to toy with the hem of his shorts and he had to screw his mouth shut. Jeremy just shrugged and played the movie again, blissfully unaware of the game Charlie was currently playing with Owen. Usually Owen was the one who topped while they had sex, but sometimes Charlie would decide Owen wasn’t paying enough attention to him and well… situations like  _ these _ were the result of that.

They were both facing the television screen again, Charlie’s arm slung over his shoulder. Owen tried to keep his attention on the movie, but it was proving to be a hard task to do when his boyfriend was trying to egg him into getting a hard-on with their co-star less than three feet away. Owen let out a light gasp in surprise when he felt Charlie's hand start trailing up his leg again. The palm of Charlie's hand massaged Owen's thigh, once again trying to get him to relax more. Owen gave up on focusing on the movie, instead turning his head to glare at Charlie in disapproval. He tried to use his own hands to cover his balls (he was wearing just a thin pair of shorts and a light t-shirt) with his hands in a weak attempt at stopping Charlie… but Charlie didn't need to try too hard. 

Leaning forward he bit at Owen’s bottom lip, switching his attention between Owen’s ear and his neck. Almost on instinct Owen’s legs spread open just wide enough for Charlie to start to lightly palm his dick. Charlie let his head fall onto Owen's shoulder, pretending like all he was doing was watching the movie. "Enjoying the movie Owen?" Charlie asked. The cheeky bastard, teasing him as he trailed his fingers up and down his stomach. Charlie pinched one of Owen’s nipples and traced his finger against the sensitive skin.

"Yeah, yeah I -" Owen let out a choked gasp when Charlie dropped his hand and started to lightly palm his dick again. He was hard now, rock hard. There’d be no possible way he could hide it if he had to get up to do something. Only the thickness of the blanket was saving Owen from a lifetime of embarrassment if Jeremy decided to check in on them again. The rough fabric of his boxers made him all the more sensitive whenever Charlie's thumb traced his balls. Owen didn’t know how long the actual runtime of the movie was, but the ending of it couldn’t come fast enough. Owen's hips tried to buck up to meet Charlie's touch, but Charlie pinned his hips down until he stopped. Then, like a blessing straight from heaven, the credits finally rolled on screen.

"It was great seeing you guys," Jeremy said as the credits ran. Owen tried to focus enough to hear what he said next, but Charlie’s fingers slipped between his boxers and his shorts, strongly cupping the length of his dick. It took all of Owen’s willpower not to just start thrusting into Charlie’s hand. Charlie’s hand, which suddenly stopped touching Owen when he stood up to walk Jeremy to the door. Owen glared at Charlie’s back, unable to get up in fear of revealing his boner.

"I know right?" Charlie said, wiggling his eyebrows. "We should get together more often." He turned to Owen, crossing his arms with a devilish smirk across his face.  _ He did it all on purpose, turning me on like this, _ Owen thought in sudden realization.

"Yeah," Owen said, trying to hold himself together. He cursed himself when his voice cracked slightly. "It was  _ fun _ ," he gritted out, glaring at Charlie. Charlie, who was now ignoring Owen completely and fully engrossed in a conversation with Jeremy. The conversation which Owen paid zero attention to because everything suddenly just felt so  _ hot _ and he couldn’t think about anything other than fucking Charlie hard enough until he felt it the next morning.

"I'll see you guys later," Jeremy said. He gave Owen a wave from the door then walked out of the apartment. After waiting a few seconds to make sure Jeremy was really gone, Charlie slid all of their locks into place. Instead of meeting him on the couch like Owen expected him to, Charlie walked to the kitchen and started to look through the fridge. 

"What the hell was that?" Owen asked, demanding to know what was the reason behind Charlie’s action. The blanket fell to the floor, revealing his very turned-on dick, but Charlie just ignored him. Closing the fridge Charlie leaned against the door and popped open a soda can, eyeing Owen seductively. Fine, if Charlie wasn't going to willingly admit to what he did Owen had his own ways of making him talk. Crossing the distance between them Owen stepped into the kitchen, standing in front of Charlie so he couldn’t avoid it anymore. Taking his chance between sips Owen wrapped one hand around the back of Charlie’s neck and pulled him forward to press a bruising kiss against his lips.

"What the hell was what?" Charlie asked breathlessly, eyelids fluttering as his brain tried to play catch up. Owen reached out and pressed his right arm against Charlie’s chest, pinning him to the refrigerator’s door. Charlie let out a squeak of surprise and a flicker of fear reflected in his eyes. Owen scolded Charlie with a tsk and ran a hand through his hair, pulling lightly at the roots of it. “ _ Owen, _ ” Charlie whined as Owen kissed him teasingly, lightly running his tongue over Charlie’s teeth. He swallowed the mewling sound that escaped from the back of Charlie’s throat, basking in how  _ red _ Charlie’s cheeks flushed.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Owen growled, pressing a kiss against Charlie’s adam’s apple when he swallowed thickly. Maybe Charlie could turn Owen on during a movie night, but Owen was the one who knew  _ exactly _ what made Charlie tick. He knew how to peel Charlie apart with a single touch, silky smooth words like  _ baby _ and _ sweetheart _ placed strategically throughout the praise…

In one fluid motion Owen was able to tug at the bottom of Charlie’s shirt and pull it off of him, discarding it on the ground next to them. “You thought I wasn’t going to know what you were doing?” Owen asked, spreading his right hand against Charlie’s chest while he kept his left one knotted up in his hair, keeping him in place. Charlie sucked in a breath, his stomach concaving as Owen traced his way up to his collarbone, tweaking a nipple as he went. Charlie’s knees buckled slightly and Owen surged forward, pressing his kisses against his collarbone, pulling those lovely sounding moans out of his mouth. Owen’s hand trailed down his chest, fingers tracing the hem of his shorts. Charlie made a weak sound of protest, but didn’t stop Owen from pulling them down. Owen went straight for Charlie’s dick, wrapping a hand around it and tugging at it teasingly. Charlie tried to buck his hips forward, but Owen pressed his knee into his inner thigh, pinning him to the closed refrigerator door.

“Want you,” Charlie breathed out, shuddering as Owen ran his fingertips lightly over the tip of Charlie’s cock, pleased to see how quickly he was hardening. Using his other hand he let go of Charlie’s hair, positive he wasn’t going to try to escape, and tweaked one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. As promised Charlie let out another moan, his hips trying to fight against the strength of Owen’s knee holding them in place. A wicked grin stretched across his face as he bit at the skin against Charlie’s neck. Charlie let out another gasp when he started to swirl his tongue around the now-bruised skin. Owen slid his right hand across Charlie’s chest, wrapping it around his bicep. He lent forward his left thumb rubbing Charlie’s nipple as he did so, soaking in the whimpering sound Charlie made at his lightest touch.

“Why don’t you say we move this to someplace more comfortable?” Owen asked suggestively. Charlie nodded and let Owen guide him into his bedroom, too weak to put up much of a fight. By this point they had fucked enough times to not have any shame left between them so Charlie broke the kiss briefly in order to pull down his shorts and jump into the bed, fully naked. He smiled dorkily up at him as Owen climbed onto the bed on top of him, reaching down to palm the length of his own dick which was growing harder by the second. “Better?” Owen asked, sliding into place next to Charlie. Both of their cocks were now hard and thick, almost at the brink of an orgasm. Owen nipped at Charlie’s ear as he reached over his side to wrap a finger around his dick again, swiping at the precum dripping onto the sheets.

“ _ Oh my god _ !” Charlie cried out as his dick quickly got much more sensitive. Owen worked Charlie the way he liked it, pulling and rubbing until he was pulsing with a bright shade of red. His hips bucked forward violently, trying to match the pace he was setting. Owen laughed, using his free hand to pull Charlie’s hair away from his face.

“Not quite,” Owen said, lightly biting at Charlie’s neck. Charlie let out a wanton sounding moan, falling onto his back, knees spread as far apart as they could be. Charlie’s right hand reached out, trying to grab at Owen’s shorts. When he finally managed to pull them down he gripped Owen’s bare thigh tight enough for him to know he’d have a handprint bruise there in a few days. Taking the initiative Owen flipped over onto his stomach, straddling Charlie’s stomach. Once they were both situated in their new positions Owen leaned down, pressing their chests flesh against one another, to start biting at Charlie’s neck again.

“What are you? A fucking vam - vampire?” Charlie asked with a moan, his hips started to shift at the pace of Owen’s grinding. Owen smiled into the nape of his neck, then shifted so he was on all fours, hovering inches over Charlie’s body. Charlie’s hand snaked down Owen’s chest and wrapped around his own cock, slowly dragging his hand up and down; twisting lightly when he got to the head. Owen’s eyes fluttered, rolling to the back of his head when Charlie dropped his hand and pulled him down for a possessive kiss.

“Needy little thing aren’t you?” Owen teased, running his finger against the tip of Charlie’s cock. Charlie moaned, going limp at the slight amount of pressure. Owen pulled Charlie to the brink, right before he would burst, orgasming all over their sheets. Then he pulled his hand off and shifted so he wasn’t sitting as close to Charlie as he was, leaving a chaste kiss on the edge of Charlie’s lips. “I think you’re cute, I really do.” Owen said as he pulled away, taking the warmth of his skin with him. “But you need to learn some manners. There’s a time and a place for everything Charlie,” Owen said. He pulled back, leaving a chaste kiss on Charlie’s lips. When Charlie tried to move his hands Owen wrapped his own around his wrists, keeping them in place. Charlie just huffed and blew a few loose strands of hair out of his face, a look of betrayal on his face. Owen just rolled his eyes, Charlie always was the one who liked the dramatics.

“Owen,” Charlie whined, hips jerking up only to be met with empty air. “‘S not  _ fair _ , I was just having fun!” Owen tsked in disapproval, Charlie knew what he wanted to hear and that wasn’t it. “Please, I just wanna -” Charlie cut himself of with a whimper when Owen teasingly poked at his dick, watching as Charlie writhed when his cock bounced. Charlie pressed his body further into the mattress, his hands knotting into the fitted sheet. He leaned down to suck at one of the hickies he left on Charlie’s collarbone from earlier, wanting to see how far he could push it. They both had their safewords of course, but Charlie hadn’t used his yet. He was the one who started it after all, he had to know Owen was going to find a way to punish him somehow. Charlie let out another whine as his hips bucked in a sad attempt at gaining some friction.

“I didn’t hear an apology,” Owen said, keeping Charlie’s hands tightly in place. Charlie tried to get out of the hold, but gave up after a few seconds. He sagged like a ragdoll against the mattress and mountain of pillows below him, Charlie going completely limp under his touch. Owen leaned down again and left a soft kiss behind on Charlie’s forehead. Charlie’s face twisted into that hurt puppy dog expression that usually got him what he wanted, but Owen wasn’t going to budge this time. To prove his point he traced his finger along the base of Charlie’s cock again, grabbing at it to stop the overflow of cum from escaping.

“Fine!” Charlie said, gasping like a fish out of water. “Fine, -  _ fuck Owen _ \- I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” A half-begging half-mewling sound escaped from the back of his throat. Beads of sweat were starting to slide down Charlie’s forehead and well… Owen wasn’t evil. Charlie  _ did _ apologize after all. Owen let out a hum, using his fingernail to trace the section of skin around Charlie’s chest. Charlie let out another whimper when Owen flicked his hardened nipples. Leaning down Owen pressed a kiss against Charlie’s lips, making it possessive,  _ soft _ , so Charlie knew he wasn’t really mad at him.

“Alright,” Owen said with a soft smile. “Alright, I believe you. Promise not to tease me like that again? At least while we’re around other people?” He asked, once again circling his fingers around the base of Charlie’s cock. He ran his fingers up and down the member, his slightest touch made Charlie break into a choked-sounding sob. Owen ran his other hand through Charlie’s hair, tugging a little bit at the roots.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Charlie said, letting out a wanton-sounding moan. His knees fell flat against the bed, leaving him wide open for Owen’s taking. The moan of pleasure was so loud it almost swallowed the sound of the apology. Owen leaned forward, delivering a light butterfly kiss to Charlie’s nose.

“Me first,” Owen ordered. He finally let go of Charlie’s wrists and Charlie pushed him onto his side. He sucked Owen’s dick so expertly, using his tongue  _ exactly _ in the way that made Owen start moaning like a horny girl. Owen reached forward and knotted his fingers in Charlie’s hair, urging him to swallow more of his dick. Somehow Charlie managed to fit Owen’s entire length into his throat. His nose nuzzled at the edge of his balls. Owen spread his legs wide, letting Charlie settle into a more comfortable position. When he finally orgasamed he didn't have time to warn Charlie, but he didn't seem to mind. He just swelled Owen's entire load with one loud slurp.

" _ Fuck _ , that was amazing," Owen said giving into Charlie's praise kink. Charlie smirked and kissed Owen lightly on the cheeks.

"My turn?" Charlie asked, innocently battling his eyelashes. Owen let out a chuckle then flipped their positions, pushing Charlie back onto the bed. Charlie came undone with one long stroke from the base of his shaft to the tip. He spammed, breathing heavily with cum running down his dick. Owen laid down on the bed next to him, pulling him close to help coax him through the orgasam. Owen brushed through Charlie's hair, whispering words of encouragement as they both tried to come down from their orgasams.

They both lost track of how much time had passed, but that didn't matter to Owen. Not when he had Charlie all wrapped up in his arms like this, sleeping peacefully into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Request stuff in the comments below! I'm pretty shameless at this point so send me all your kinky Chowen prompts smh.


End file.
